


In Another Life

by belana



Category: Korean Drama, 선덕여왕 | Queen Seondeok
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5679028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belana/pseuds/belana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles on Alcheon/Deokman with a dash of Sukpoom/Bojong UST</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alcheon: shadow

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [АУ по "Королеве Сондок"](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/168028) by Серафита. 



> **Warnings:** AU. I treated history the same way the scriptwriters did. Dates and events were mixed for the sake of the plot. Fanons galore.

**Alcheon: shadow**

 

They have spent three days in this small manor outside of the town, Alcheon was ready to bless Bidam who dazed the princess with his sudden proposal, “You must rest, a palanquin is waiting for you at the gate.” Sometimes the reputation of a shameless charming jerk could do some good: everyone accepted his any folly.

Thanks Heaven gone were the nights spent in the royal archives and sleeping at the table when there was no strength left. There was a lot of sun and sky, a miniature waterfall a hundred steps away from the house and a whole field of dandelions. She even tanned a little, sickly paleness disappeared, she smiled a lot in the last few days. She is sitting near a creek, dangling her bare feet in the water tucking the dress higher and talks aloud – almost to herself.

She doesn’t see him as a man.

She sees one in Yushin and even in Bidam, no matter how ridiculous that sounds. She definitely sees a personality in each of them… But only Alcheon is her shield, shadow that follows her every step. She’s as at ease in his presence as in the presence of a eunuch or a court doctor. Shadows are not to be shy of.

That’s why she’s so free in his presence, so calmly expresses her thoughts and wishes. If anything happens he’ll have to die instead of her, he is the last shield between enemies and her. Alcheon values such trust, but that’s beside the point.

It truly is.

Some thoughts about her are not to be fully phrased, they shouldn’t even occur to the mind of a loyal subject.

“Lord Alcheon!”

Princess Deokman waves her hand laughing and clutching a bunch of dandelions in the other one. She’s tanned, sort of peachy and golden in the sun. She’s almost running, Alcheon turns around and looks away for a moment.

 


	2. Jukbang: comparison

**Jukbang: comparison**

 

A while ago Jukbang was known in every pleasure house in all Samhan states. Once he even lived a whole winter in a house of one kind woman who owned a small establishment. Jukbang poisoned rats, helped to drag crates of wine to the cellar and told the girls scary stories about ghosts and tragic love while the mistress of the house gave him shelter and warmed his bed in return. She taught Jukbang to evaluate a man’s character based on tiny obscure details. It was a skill useful not only to courtesans.

 _For example, let’s take our dear Lord Yushin,_ Jukbang thought settling on a hard bed. It was dark and stuffy in the barracks, the more reason to sleep a little. Everyone in Yonghwa Hyangdo was training hard in the yard… Well, almost everyone. It was pure torture after all: making him, an elderly man, wave this huge pole in such weather. He deserved more respect than that.

So, Lord Yushin.

 _He’s not a beau_ , Jukbang thinks skeptically. _But older women who have seen the world will never let such a man go_. Yushin has a good face, if only he smiled more often. He somewhat resembles a training sword: he looks plain, but one also could clearly see what to expect of him. He’s reliable. One has to keep in mind, though, that even a training sword can crack a stone open.

Or take Bidam. He’s obvious too, but in a different way. This one’s is fit to be cast in marble. He’s terribly handsome. Younger and more careless girls – or the ones drawn to danger – follow his every step. An affair with such a man could become a real adventure. No sensible father will give his daughter to such a man, though. If Bidam is having fun you’ll burst your sides with laughter, but if you’ll cry you’ll cry blood. Bidam knows no limits.

While Lord Alcheon... Oh, Lord Alcheon is a rare guest in pleasure houses. He’s as squeamish as a cat. He’s not a peasant like Lord Yushin, but be doesn’t blind people around him like Bidam. But there is nothing obvious and straightforward about him. The longer one looks at him the more handsome he becomes. The dwellers of pleasure houses don’t like people like him, he breaks hearts without knowing it. Not every girl deserves such a man. An ordinary woman will not be enough for him. He’ll aim for a grand woman who is magnificent enough to have prayers addressed to her (no offense to Buddha).

Jukbang turns around, tucks a spare blanket around himself and falls asleep.


	3. Deokman: husband and king

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historical note: actually Queen Seondeok had several husbands, sometimes she forgot to divorce one before marrying another. None of her husbands were crowned.  
> Mishil is named kunju in the dorama, AKA a royal consort, a concubine consort (to Jinheung the Great), but not a queen.

**Deokman: husband and king**

“I plan to rule on my own.”

A stunned silence in the throne room is soon shattered. That was expected anyway. Then this un-silence pours outside of the throne room, outside of the Palace and sweeps around the capital. And for the last two days Sorabol has been talking only about this declaration.

A quick conversation between the princess and Seju is barely noticed with such a background.

“Your Majesty doesn’t plan to continue the line of our Heavenly kingdom?”

“Why would I need a royal marriage for that? An ordinary one would be enough.”

Truth to be told, Deokman planned to go without even the ordinary marriage. It is her last resort, and cold anger in Mishil’s eyes is no consolation. Deokman knows well enough what she’s led to do, but Chunchu’s name should not come up. He’s just a child, a toy for Mishil and her supporters, and Seju obviously chose him to be her claimant. If Deokman names him as her heir her own chances of gaining the crown will decrease from zero to improbable.

“I assume you already have a certain man in mind, don’t you, Your Majesty?”

“Of course.”

No doubt Seju’s supporters had already explored the issue – based on the assumption that Deokman would have a royal marriage. An ordinary marriage had different risks, stakes, and it was too late to switch the plan… Especially now if they won’t have enough time.

Seonggol doesn’t stop being seonggol after taking a jingol to bed. King Jinjung brought Mishil into the Palace as a royal spouse because it was the only way to make a woman of non-royal blood a Seju. ‘A spouse’ does not equal ‘a queen’, though. ‘A husband’ does not equal ‘a king’.

Since a woman was going to claim the throne like a man why not claim the rest?

“You need to address him accordingly. Lord Alcheon’s status equals yours now.”

It was a petty gesture, Deokman knew it, but she couldn’t help it.

Mishil looked down.

“I will remember, Your Majesty.”

Deokman didn’t doubt it. She would remember.


	4. Deokman: proposal

**Deokman: proposal**

Her fingers are shaking no matter how hard she clenches her fists.

 _It’s a good thing_ , Deokman thinks, _that princess’ dress has long sleeves_.

 _It’s a good thing_ , Deokman thinks, _that Lord Yushin has been busy lately with his new duties and barely left the barracks_.

_It’s a good thing Bidam’s left Sorabol._

If Lord Yushin were here he’d have noticed her shaking hands. Bidam’d have just pulled up the sleeve and saw… But they weren’t here.

Deokman thinks all that standing in front of the rooms assigned for the commander of the royal guards. Lord Alcheon has been living there for the last two years.

Deokman is calm, but can’t stop shaking, the back of her head and shoulders are cold. She wants to shiver. It makes her feel vulnerable, and it’s a gesture unbecoming of a princess.

It’s just the cold wind from the mountains anyway.

“Your Highness!” Alcheon hurries to the door. He looks worried, his hair is in disarray, but the dress is immaculate as always. “Has anything happened?”

“No,” she says. “Marry me, Lord Alcheon.”

Deokman can imagine very well what would have Yushin said in response to such a request – after the usual pause. _I’m confused, Your Majesty. What happened, Your Majesty? Do you need my help, Your Majesty?_

“Alright, Your Majesty,” Alcheon says after a pause. “Don’t stand in the draft, you’ll catch a cold.”      

 

* * *

 

It’s cold outside, but there is a bronze brazier in each corner of the room (a modest one compared to others in the palace). Deokman just stated all the political reasons and advantages as well as risks and disadvantages and now she is fighting with the temptation to stare at ambers. She is afraid of becoming too talkative, it’s a clear sign of nervousness.

Lord Alcheon is silent during her speech and listens very carefully.

During moments like these Deokman clearly remembers that the art of being a princess didn’t come easily to her. She eventually learned to wear a dress, but she’s too tall, skinny for a woman (nangdos were well-fed, but Yushin’s sandbags could make anyone lose some weight apart from Godo, maybe) and not graceful enough. When she forgets to watch herself for a moment she instantly turns into an awkward boy: loping walk, thin arms, small breasts covered by bright silks… Only the neck is worth showing.

This is rubbish. _Alcheon’d taught you to be a princess long before the court etiquette teachers laid their hands on you, dear. And he’s seen you in every possible capacity including that episode with Yushin’s sandbags._

Only mothers, maid Sohwa and Queen Maya called her beautiful. Well, not everyone can be Cheonmyeong.

Alcheon has been staring at the ambers for a while now.

“Help me!” Doekman doesn’t expect her voice to sound so: half desperate, half angry.

Alcheon hears her, both the words and the meaning.

A simple marriage demands Seonggol’s will and the other party’s consent.  In a few moments she’ll feel offended. Deokman firmly pulls the first hairpin out of the updo.

Alcheon is too well-bred to usher her out of the room in a disheveled state. His upbringing and court rules won’t allow it.

Probably.

If he mentions Yushin now… If he breathes one word about Yushin’s feelings… If he does such a stupid thing Deokman will probably cry. She’ll become a nightmare of any stiff royalist: a crying princess in his rooms. It’s much worse than a princess undressing in his rooms.

“Your Majesty,” Alcheon finally makes up his mind. “I’m not sure… I don’t think that we have to…” He falls silent helplessly.

Alcheon only makes her more stubborn.

“I have more to fear out of the two of us, don’t I?” Deokman takes a deep breath and throw a dozen of hairpins on the table. “We’ll do just fine.”

They do.


	5. Sukpoom: talent

**Sukpoom: talent**

 

Lord Sukpoom thinks the Heavens favour him.

He got lucky to the point of indecency: first when Seju noticed a scrubby agile baleful boy from a run-down provincial clan, then when her son noticed him.

Sukpoom was smaller, poorer than the rest, and an achan at that. He was the most vulnerable among the future hwarangs (every other of them was from the capital, was a jingol), he didn’t have enough talent to turn the tide on his own. He was crème de la crème in his hometown, but he soon realized that Sorabol wasn’t wanting in decently educated young men of noble birth. All Sukpoom could count on was anger. It helped him to fight his way up in the capital, to get a rare chance for a better future – for him and his family. The members of hwarang corps were promoted to government officials, being one of them was almost a guarantee of a reasonable career.

Sukpoom didn’t expect anything good from Bojong. He was heavier, stronger and more confident. He’s already shown talents that later could make him a pungwolju. So Sukpoom was very much surprised to learn that Bojong was an achan too and on mother’s side at that. Sukpoom didn’t believe the rumours at first when he finally heard that the current head of military office came from a family of wealthy commoners. Then he was simply shocked: if Seju was an achan, it meant… that even Sukpoom had a chance in life.

Sukpoom quietly became close to Bojong. He didn’t buddy up, but tried to be helpful. And suddenly he realized that he was a part of Bojong’s inner circle that consisted of him only. The rest of hwarangs assigned to the military office were Bojong’s acquaintances at best, and only Sukpoom could enter his room.

Bojong appreciated him while Sukpoom valued heart-to-heart talks, the right to come unannounced and rare moments when Bojong allowed himself to look tired.

Sometimes Sukpoom wanted to tear apart the rest of them: Dukchoong, a money bag and a son of a minister, Imjong, a quite mouse with friends in high places, Lord Alcheon who always looked over his head as if Sukpoom wasn’t there.

Sometimes Sukpooom wondered why Seju singled him out. Everyone knew that she never made mistakes, her choices were always rational, but reasons behind them were not obvious to her subordinates.

“You don’t get along with Lord Alcheon, do you?” Seju once asked absentmindedly, looking at the newest hwarangs competing in their first tournament. “It’s strange, you have a lot in common.”

“Do we?” Sukpoom asked puzzled.

“You have similar talents,” she answered calmly and concentrated on the competition.

Seju wasn’t referring to his combat skills. Sukpooom didn’t have any illusions in that respect: even Dae Nambo and Imjong were better fighters, never mind Lord Alcheon who ended up competing with Bojong in every third tournament’s finale. Sukpoom only excelled with a knife, he was too weak for a pole or a battle axe, and his hands were too short for a sword.

The first real confrontation with Yushin brings only humiliation. Sukpoom promises Bojong to cripple Bidam in an effort to clear a path to pungwolju title, but that’s more like act of desperation. It seems Bojong realizes it, and what is worse – he’s still grateful.

Bojong doesn’t have to feign ease in his own tent. It was almost physically painful to watch him move, to see what’s under the clothes. Sukpoom looks up, assiduously stares at his face, but still notices the rest. Bojong’s body is one huge bruise that is turning unhealthy plum color. Bojong makes a face pacing back and forth in the tent warming up, then he starts doing push-ups – that’s right, if he stops now in half an hour he won’t be able to stand. Sukpoom stares.

There is something he wants to get from Bojong, but he never will. He’ll never ask for it.

It’s impossible.

Sukpoom is upset by Bojong’s defeat even more than by his own, Seju’s first visit causes a fit of panic. When Lord Seolwon and she leave the tent Bojong doesn’t look crushed, more like bone-tired and surprised. In that moment Seju secures Sukpoom’s loyalty and life for the second time without even knowing it.

When Lord Seolwon and Lord Sejong turn their swords at each other it’s easy for Sukpoom to choose a side. An abduction of a prime minister is basically a death sentence, but Bojong’s gratitude, his hand on Sukpoom’s shoulder are worth any risk. And it was too painful for Sukpoom to watch Bojong stand before hesitating hwarangs and struggle to turn the tide using his power. In such cases someone has to be the first: everyone knew that this has gone too far to back out.

 

* * *

 

Sukpoom by rights thinks he’s a lucky one. The unassailable fortress opened its gates, Seju’s sons are expected to die, but luckily Sukpoom won’t live to see it. There is something else he can do, though. Feeling a blade at his throat and staring into clear merciless eyes of the man who will kill him Sukpoom suddenly realizes apropos of nothing that he always called this man ”Lord” – even in his mind.

Seju is always right in her judgement of people, her choices are always rational, but reasons behind them are not obvious to her subordinates. Sukpoom has one talent – but rarest of all.

Loyalty to the end.


	6. Yushin: boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historical note: according to Kim Bushik, Yushin had three wives and ten sons. In this case I follow the dorama canon, though, where we saw only Yonmo. Also, according to Kim Bushik, when Kim Yushin’s son behaved… not so bravely on the battlefield as his father wished he refused to see the boy. Even after Yusin’s death his wife refused to see this son and completely ignored him.

A boy sits in front of his father looking at the floor, his hands are demurely folded on his lap. He has white skin, delicate features, his eyebrows are so perfect they look painted on.

Boy… He’s fifteen, Yushin was already employed in Princess Cheonmyeong’s service at that age. And he had been the head of Yonghwa Hyangdo for a couple of years. And this one still clings to his mother’s skirts.

Yushin suppresses his irritation.

It’s not the boy’s fault that he resembles his mother so. It really isn’t. And the fact that he’s afraid of his father… Yushin should have took the boy with him as soon as he was of age – to the training camps, if not to war. He should have taught the boy himself, he shouldn’t have trusted Yonmo with the choice of a teacher. But Yushin learned that he was no teacher during Chunchu’s tutoring and ran away to war from parental and marital duties, secretly relieved.

The marriage was a humiliating bargain forced by circumstances and Deokman’s obvious resistance, it was a burden to him from day one. It turns out that Yushin managed to pique only himself. The fact that his wife is a virtuous and good woman only makes everything worse. She never scolds him, never reproaches for his coldness or obvious love for another woman. That other one is a queen and by definition is beyond any rivalry. Who could compare to the Queen anyway? Yonmo grew up close to someone like her, the one beyond jealousy and comparison, she knew very well what it meant.

During the rebellion Yonmo sides with her husband against her own clan, though. She goes with Yushin’s mother to the prime minister Sejong to ask for protection.

A beautiful, meek, gentle, perfect wife of a famous general is an example to every lady of the capital. Yushin barely manages to suppress disgust upon seeing this beauty in his son. The boy is Mishil’s flesh and blood, Yushin can’t think differently about him. Blood isn’t water, it’s not easy to forget about it.

Yushin isn’t handsome. Even in his youth he was heavyset, as if he stepped from the childhood directly into the adulthood bypassing the period of delicate maturing. And he grew up into a sullen and unsmiling man with thoughtfulness in his eyes and speech. Now Yushin knows that his own father was taken aback by such a change too, but can’t remember a time when Kim Sohyun didn’t know how to communicate with him. Father simply recognized him as an adult, Yushin appreciated that. Obviously, his own son wants Yushin to treat him as a child.

“Her Majesty ordered the army to march. You’re going with me.”

Yushin’s every word sounds cold and brisk like an order, it’s a result of years of military service, a general’s habit.

His son flinches, bows his head even lower and stays silent.

 

* * *

 

The commander’s tent that can host an army HQ meeting looks empty, the tent flap is open to let the sunlight in. The wind flaps a map attached to the wall.

Godo looks away, the rest looked crestfallen. Dukchoong and Imjong turn away, they don’t want to witness his shame, they give Yushin a chance to save his face. Who could have expected such tact of them…

The truth is Yushin isn’t heart-broken or angry, though, he’s confused and tries to hide it very hard.

_I should react to such news_ , he thinks tensely. _Should I show my feelings? What should a father do and say when his son deserted a battlefield, anyway? When said son abandoned his people, his sword and was found after the battle in a ditch – barely breathing and hardly knowing if he was alive or dead_ …

What to do?

Yushin steps forward, then mindlessly steps back, sags onto the nearest bench and suddenly starts crying.


	7. Gyebaek: the untouchable one

**Gyebaek: the untouchable one**

 

He knows everything about her, of course. His duty and common sense demanded it.

So Gyebaek knows which royal palace in the capital she prefers, when she signed the abdication papers, how often she visits her royal nephew. And he remembers how old she is, of course.

It’s not really helpful.

He always had simple taste: he prefers a slightly wilted wild rose to any other flower. There is some odd beauty to it, more alluring than full blossom.

The woman looking at the prisoner has lips the color of a fading tea rose and a complicated updo with a lot of braids and golden hairpins. Three years ago she ceased to be a queen, but stares directed at her say it all. Soldiers admire her to the point of ecstasy, commoners think she’s some sort of a spirit or a deity.

A man next to her is dressed like a civil servant, but one can see that he’s much more comfortable in armour. There is a boy dressed as a Sorabol hwarang behind his back, he’s holding a torch.

“Is that him?”

“Yes, Your Majesty. This is the commander of the Baekje army, Gyebaek. When he realized that the battle was lost he wanted to die.”

That was a lie. He tried to turn the battle around until the very end.

The woman nods.

She’s untouchable, unnamed, unapproachable – here, in Silla. Oh, he remembers very well nicknames Uija’s courtiers called her. Well-born youths drunk on wine and bravado showed their wit, commoners spread ugly rumours and dirty jokes about her throughout Sabi… Gyebaek himself called her a pig and a disgrace to Heavens.

Rumour has it she’s spent several years in a barrack with a dozen of soldiers. Rumour has it she grew up far away on the edge on the Tang Empire and walked to Silla with a sack on her back and a handful of coins tucked away. Rumour has it her birth created a new star, Heavens chose her to be their messenger… There are a lot of rumours about this woman.

“His Majesty will be pleased,” she muses. “It’s a pity all the same. Gyebaek tried to reason with Uija as ancestors are his witnesses. He sensed the danger.”

If Kim Chunchu were indisputable heir the Queen’s choice would have been understandable. But Deokman has sons of her own. It means that there were compelling reasons for such a decision. Uija waved these concerns away: _the Queen doesn’t have any power at court, Kim Yushin and Kim Alcheon are the real rulers, she obeys their will. Chunchu is a weak rattlebrained creature dressed in Tang silks and completely useless on a battlefield. The prime minister and the army commander can easily replace him if they see it fit_.

Gyebaek doubted it. Why didn’t Lord Alcheon name his own firstborn son an heir?

Now it was too late to guess, and Gyebaek met the king of Silla in person. The unification of Samhan? That goal seems unachievable now. Uija shouldn’t have threatened Chunchu’s daughter and son-in-law, though.

The queen looks at Gyebaek, she pays attention, but shows no sign of compassion. The man next to her also scrutinizes him, but he’s more pensive and puzzled. He furrows his perfect eyebrows and looks astonished and arrogantly patronizing at the same time. It seems the man misses a sword at his side, Gyebaek instantly recognizes the stance of a warrior.

The torch in the boy’s hands splutters and almost burns a hole in his pale green cloak fastened with an elegant buckle. Gyebaek suddenly remembers that pale green and silver are the colors of the Guards of the Kingdom. The Silla hwarang colors and insignia are also the thing a commander should know. Sabo grandfathers and fathers used to joke about them as well as about a female ruler – unlike Gyebaek and his peers.

And this particular boy was present on a battlefield. Only then he was covered in dirt from head to toe, had paint on his face as if he were a girl and was leading several hundred boys of same age. The flame flickers, shadows dance on the prison walls, on the boy’s face… Gyebaek suddenly sees the similarity: elegant curve of the lips, almond-shaped eyes, jawline. And the boy has a sword so he is at liberty to tap his fingers on the sheath.

The boy’s fingers are long and thin – so like his father’s hands. He furrows his eyebrows – serene eyebrows of his mother that resemble black silk ribbons.

“I would have saved your life if you accepted such a gesture and became Silla’s man,” the Queen says with evident regret. “Such a pity.”

 

* * *

 

They leave his comfortable, safe prison: the queen, the prime minister and their son. Gyebaek watches them go and feels sadness. Not because she’s an alien, hopelessly alien woman, and he saw her for the first and last time in his life.

But because she’s alien, hopelessly alien queen, and he’ll never be Silla’s man.


End file.
